We All Fall Down
by amandasd10
Summary: When Bella slips and falls, Edward takes her to Carlisle. But Carlisle finds something way more surprising to add to Bella's diagnosis. Sucky summary. Temporary title; I don't want to give too much away. All normal couples. Any suggestions on title?
1. Guess What

AN- I'm new to become a fanpire

AN- I'm new to become a fanpire. I'm on chapter 22 of New Moon. Sorry if I am incorrect in any way, shape, or form. Correct me. But there's no need to be mean. This is my first Twilight fanfic, and I'm hoping this works out as well as it has in my head.

-asd

* * *

Chapter 1

"Bella," I whipped my head around to see my fiancé, Edward, looking at me, with concern in his eyes.

"Hmm," I responded without words to let him know he was heard.

"Are you okay?" He had been annoying me with questions of this nature all week. Usually his protectiveness was flattering, but my mood had been less than peachy lately. Now I felt bad. And it wasn't just Edward I was taking it out on. His whole family suffered from my bouts of meanness, moodiness, and just plain difficult behavior. Tears welled into my eyes, clouding my view of the perfect man standing before me. They finally spilled over my lashes.

"Bella, honey," Edward came and pulled me into his chest. "What has been going on with you lately? I'm beginning to get worried."

"I don't know." I sniffled as I was getting over my sudden fit of tears.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be getting your, you know, cycle soon?" Edward said smoothly.

My face flushed beet red. "You keep up with my period? That is so, so…" I was at a sudden loss for words. Why would he keep up with something like that? I was old enough, and perfectly capable of knowing the date of when my "Aunt Flo" would visit.

"What's the problem? It's not that weird. Plus, you smell different during that time. Everyone in the house knows when you start." Edward tried to justify it.

"Smell different?" Okay, now I was embarrassed.

"Not bad. Just different, like your normal smell, only intensified," His melodic voice had a hint of humor behind it. His eyes smiled with a twinkle. "Actually, come to think of it, you are a little late, don't you think?"

My face felt hot under from the blood rushing to my face. It felt as though a permanent blush would stain my cheeks. "I'm going to go take a shower," I mumbled. I knew he heard my inaudible statement.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need anything," He reassured me.

I stumbled into the bathroom and turned the water on, but I didn't get in immediately. What was wrong with me? Edward did mention my period, but I was never this moody. I was really late. And it wasn't like a few, stressed induced, days late. I was like 2 and half weeks late. By the time I snapped into reality, the water had run cold. I got in anyway, not really feeling the cold water numb my body. The coldness was all too familiar anyway.

"Bella," A knock on the door made me jump. My foot caught a slippery spot on the slick linoleum tub floor. I landed on my hip with a thud, and a dull pain filled the lower half of my body.

"Oh God, Bella," Edward slung the door open and raced over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I moaned in pain as I tried to get up, and cover my naked body. I glanced at the clock on the wall. I had been in the shower of over an hour.

"Here, let me help," He handed me a towel, and bent down and lifted me bridal style.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry," I was mortified at the whole afternoon's events.

He seemed to ignore the fact that I was laying naked in his arms. "I'm taking you to Carlisle." He went to open the door.

"Edward, no," Not only did I not want to see Carlisle over something so miniscule, I was still naked.

"Wait here," He laid me down on the bed, and turned to walk into the closet. I struggled to cover myself with the now soaking wet towel. He returned in less than a minute with fresh clothes in his hand. "Put these on, love."

I clipped my bra, slipped on a t shirt, and he gave me his hand so I could stand to put on my underwear and jeans. "Thanks." I managed out. My hip was throbbing now, so I didn't put up much of a fight about seeing my soon to be father in law. I limped toward the door, when he lifted me with apparent ease, and walked down the stairs and into Carlisle's office.

"What happened," Carlisle stood from his desk when Edward barged into his office without knocking. I must have looked a mess, with no make up, and a rat's nest for wet hair.

"She fell in the shower, busted her hip up pretty bad." Edward laid me down on the chase lounge couch in the corner of the office.

"Let me take a look." Carlisle came over to me, and knelt down. He stared at me for a fraction of a second when I realized that I had to remove my pants for him to examine the injury.  
"Oh," I blushed, again.

"Don't be shy Bella, it's just us," Carlisle told me and smiled reassuringly as I struggled with my jeans button.

I pulled my jeans down to my knees, humiliated at Edward's choice for my underwear: a red lacy thong. It wasn't my usual choice, but there was nothing I could do about it now. It was part of a drawer of underwear that I reserved for special nights with Edward.

Carlisle chuckled, and I closed my eyes as he began to probe my now black hip.

"Ohhh," I winced as he pushed firmly one more time.

"Good news is it's not broken. Bad news, it's going to smart for the next couple of days. Is that all," He looked at me as I shook my head, and his eyes moved to meet Edward's.

"Bella, tell him," He urged me to tell Carlisle about my lack of period.

"It's nothing, really," I shook my head back and forth to emphasize what I just said.

Carlisle and Edward continued eye contact, and made a series of facial expressions, and Edward nod or shook his head. I realized that Carlisle was thinking of a series of questions and Edward was answering silently.

"What are you guys saying," I whined.

"Well, Edward is concerned about you, Bella," Carlisle knelt by my side again.

"There's no need for his concern. I'm fine," I snapped. Carlisle and Edward's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I'm sorry." I felt tears brimming to the edges of my eyes again.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," Edward soothed me as I sniffled.

"Your hormones smell stronger," Carlisle noted.

"What does that mean," I asked, my face still buried in Edward's chest.

"Well, I have a few theories," He stated, thinking to himself. "Edward, could you please excuse us for a minute or two?"

"Er, okay…" Edward kissed my forehead, and closed the door behind him quietly.

"Okay, Bella, I have a few questions for you," I nodded as he grabbed his clipboard.

"When was your last cycle?" He looked up from the paper after I was quiet for a few seconds.

"You guys should know," I mumbled angrily under my breath, forgetting that he heard me clearly. He looked at me with incredulous eyes. "It was sometime in March, I can't exactly remember."

"Okay…" I saw him scribble something down. "When was the last time you and Edward had, uhm, sex?"

"Uhhh," This was awkward. I could tell Carlisle had trouble asking me. "L-last night" I stuttered out.

"Oh, well…" He wrote down more. "Listen, Bella, I have to tell you what I think your diagnosis is."

"Okay, what is it, stress, too much exercise, not eating enough?" I was getting worried.

"I think you may be pregnant." He stated clearly, but I don't think I heard him right. I thought I detected humor in his voice. We both heard five distinct gasps at the door, and turned to look. He strode over to open the heavy wooden door. In front of him sat five beautiful creatures looking up at him with shocked looks on their faces.

"May I help any of you?" Carlisle asked sarcastically, but smoothly.

"Ahem," Esme walked up on the scene, and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Come children; let's leave Carlisle and Bella to their business."

But no one listened; instead Alice jumped up and ran over to embrace me. My body was ridged with shock; I didn't even hug her back.

"Oh Bella, I am so happy! I can't believe it," She shrieked with delight.

"Neither can I," Rosalie spat.

"Rose, there's no need…" Emmett started to scold his wife, but she walked away with a roll of her eyes.

"Congrats, Bro," Emmett patted Edward's shoulder as he ran after Rosalie. Edward swallowed hard. We just stared at each other, while all the others buzzed around us.

Edward was the first to break the silence between the two of us. "How," His was voice full of shock, and disbelief.

"I guess I could explain that." Carlisle came from what seemed no where. It felt as though Edward and I were the only two in the room, though I knew that to be untrue. My head was spinning.

"Yes, its true vampires are sterile. You know, females no longer have a period; males no longer produce sperm. But that is only true if the turned male had participated in sexual intercourse when he was human. I assume you were a virgin when I turned you…" Carlisle looked at Edward for confirmation. He was answered with a simple nod of the head. "Well, since your body never used the semen that you produced as a teenager, it was stored for all this time. And since Bella is human, and is of child bearing age, it really isn't that far of a stretch for her to get pregnant." He finished with confidence. "But, there is just one thing." He added tentatively. "This has never happened before. You guys are the first human/vampire couple to conceive."

"Bella," I turned my head to see Jasper looking at me with a small smile. "Calm down." I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. I didn't even think about how my roller coaster of emotions was taking a toll on him.

"Edward, will you help me back to our room?" I looked up, thankful for Jasper's help. He winked at me, and I felt reassurance again.

"Sure, come here." He put a protective hand on the small of my back, and supported my weight as we went back up the stairs.

* * *

Back in our room, I let out a struggled sigh. I couldn't remember the last breath I took. How long ago was it? I finally asked Edward the question that had been looming on my mind since I found out the news. "Are you mad at me?" He looked at me with surprise; he certainly wasn't expecting that question.

"Are you serious, Bella? How could I be mad at you? You didn't get pregnant on purpose… Did you?" He looked at me with an accusing look on his face.

"What?! I can't believe you just asked me that! I'm 18, Edward. I'm not even married to you yet. You told me that you could never have children. No, I didn't get pregnant on purpose." I said warily. Now, I couldn't tell if it was hormones, or the situation, but I started crying again despite myself. I tried desperately to hold them in, but the tears gushed obnoxiously down my cheeks. I tasted the salty water in the corners of my lips, as I opened my mouth to disguise them. I took a few deep breaths, but they couldn't calm me as well as Jasper had earlier. "Damn it. I'm sick and tired of crying."

Edward came and knelt beside, and ran his fingers through my damp hair. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean that." He looked at me with his now trademark smirk. "Guess what."

"What?" I asked, not seeing what he was smiling at.

"We're having a baby." He laughed out.

I smiled. Even though everything felt like it was falling apart around me, I still had Edward, my Edward. My perfect angel embraced me, and I rested my face against his chest. And for the first time today, it felt as though everything was going to be okay.

* * *

AN- There's chapter one. Do you like? Review, pretty pretty please; with a shirtless Edward on top? Ha-ha. I'm really hoping you like this.


	2. Understatement

* * *

Chapter 2

The night had been a sleepless one, with tossing and turning. I could not, for the life of me, get comfortable. Edward soothed me, sang to me, rubbed my back, but I could not fall asleep. I was thankful that morning came. A grey light signified that the day had in fact come, and the forecast was the normal gloom of Washington. I stretched my arms over my head. I was stiff from lying in the same position for a few hours. Edward glanced down at me. He was in a sitting position, watching the TV.

"Good morning." He smiled at me.

"Mornin'" I stretched again, and then something hit me. I felt the sudden urge to vomit. I scurried up from the bed, as fast as my bruised hip would allow.

"Bella?" I heard his swift steps come up from behind me. He pulled my long, tangled hair back behind my face. I emptied the contents of my stomach, and even after I thought I was done, I retched a few more times. The next nine months were going to be hell if it was going to be like this. I was finally done. I let Edward help me up.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked me on our way into the kitchen, where we met our family.

"Honestly, no." Esme was cooking, and whatever it was, it was making me nauseated again. I moaned and leaned my head against the ice cold granite of the counter on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Edward started to rub my back, and I looked up to see Esme coming towards me with a plate of food. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran/limped into the downstairs bathroom to get sick for the second time that day.

* * *

Edward PoV:

"Oh dear," Esme sighed as she and Alice scurried off to help her again. I was surprised that my other sister remained in her spot at the table, seated between Emmett and Jasper. She looked unfazed over the morning's events. She was speaking softly with the two of them. They were obviously scolding her for not following to help.

"I didn't see you two jump up to hold back her hair while her face is stuck in the toilet." Rosalie added to their conversation.

"Yeah, but Rose, I thought you would at least check on her with Alice and Esme." Emmett pressed.

"Maybe I don't give a crap, Em. Ever think of that?" She snapped.

"I know you do." Jasper joined in.

"Shut up, Jazz. I don't need your help." I walked over to see what her big problem was.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I put my arm around my sister.

"Nothing is wrong. Okay? Nothing is wrong with me. Shouldn't you be checking on your perfect little girlfriend? She is in there, puking her guts up. She deserves it anyway, for getting knocked up." Rosalie spat, and pulled her self out of my arm. She stood, as Carlisle walked in, having heard the whole conversation. "Show a little compassion, Rosalie."

"Show me a little respect, Carlisle." And with that, she stormed off, but not with out yelling over her shoulder, "Don't even think about following me, Emmett." I, then, heard a heavy door slam, with a thud. Emmett sat back down, after receiving orders from Rosalie. We sat there, thankful that we had survived the wrath of an upset Rosalie Hale.

"She's hurt." Carlisle sighed.

"It's all my fault." We turned to see Bella standing at the head of the table. None of us even heard her, or the others, walk in.

* * *

Bella PoV:

"It's all my fault." I heard Rosalie get angry, and the hurtful things she said. But it wasn't like I hadn't been asking for it. I came into her territory, and expect her to be okay with everything. I was stupid for having such high expectations. I turned to go to my own room, when Edward grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Oh, Bella, it is not your fault. I have no idea why she is being so rude." Edward comforted me.

"I think I do." Esme took her place next to Carlisle, who unconsciously put a protective hand on her back. "You guys forget that we can't have children. That Alice, Rosalie, and I can't do the one thing that women were put on this earth to do. We can never give the men we love so dearly a child. And it hurts. That was the one thing that Rosalie wanted: a child to love. And she can't have one. And she is dealing with this pain the only way she knows how, which is lashing out at her loved ones. Bella, this isn't your fault. Not by any means, but please don't forget, or lose sight of the fact that you are carrying a miracle. We will be forever jealous of that, but you can't blame us." Esme finished. I had never had such a deep conversation with her before. I didn't really know how to react. I looked around at the men surrounding me. Jasper and Emmett's mouth were agape. Apparently they were unaware of their wives' unhappiness. Carlisle knew. Of course he knew. He pulled his hand from her back to rest it on her shoulder. She then grabbed his hand, as if it gave her strength, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think I need to go talk to Rose." Emmett jumped up, and took the stairs two at the time. I heard a soft knock, before he opened the door, and closed it behind him.

"I'll be in my room." Alice was no longer her usual, happy self. Jasper quickly followed after to comfort her.

"I want to lie down." I looked at Edward. For the second time that morning, he helped me walk into our bedroom.

* * *

In our room, I sat on the bed with the TV on, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"I could get used to seeing you like this." Edward smiled and I glanced down and noticed that my hand rested on my lower belly. I hadn't even noticed. I smiled back, but I could feel the guilt in my eyes. I couldn't help but feel immense guilt for my ability to carry a child. I couldn't believe that I had even thought of this child as a burden. Now I only see it as a miracle.

"I didn't even notice." I removed my hand, slightly embarrassed.

"Can I?" He gestured his hand toward my still flat stomach.

"Help yourself." I looked back up to watch the TV, feeling his large, cold hand rub my stomach. I felt him move beside me, but I didn't look down. I heard a small whisper, and I looked down to see him with his mouth against my shirt. He was speaking to the baby! How silly. After whispering, he then shifted to put his ear against me. Almost as if waiting for a response.

"I doubt it can hear you, love." I told him.

"You never know." He was too preoccupied tickling my belly button to make eye contact. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Why aren't you as happy about this baby as I am?" He moved to sit upright on the bed.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" I was almost insulted.

"Because you are embarrassed when anyone acknowledges it. You don't even want to talk to the baby. I'm tickled pink, and you seem unhappy." I could tell that it took a lot of courage to say what he had said to me. I took in a breath.

"I'm not unhappy, Edward. Really, I'm happy. I guess I'm just… scared. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm 18 years old. And I never thought this would have happened to us. I accepted the fact that I would never have children a long time ago. And I was fine with that. To tell you the truth, it doesn't even feel like I'm pregnant. It's so surreal, I guess. And I can't help but feel guilty every single time I look at Alice and Esme. Not to mention the fact that I can't even look at Rosalie in the eyes." I sighed as I was interrupted.

"This isn't something that anyone should blame you for, Bella. Alice and Esme understand. They love you, and want to see you happy. And as for Rosalie, she loves you too. She's just… upset." Edward tried to comfort me.

"I think that was the understatement of the century." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha!" Edward laughed out. "But in all seriousness, she'll come around. I promise. Just give her some time. Everything will be fine." He kissed the top of my head. I choked back a yawn. I had forgotten how tired I was. All the tossing and turning the previous night had taken a toll on me. "Sleep, now." He moved his lips to my temple, and I scooted down into a laying position. My head rested in his lap, as he played with my hair. I fell asleep to the love of my life humming my lullaby.

* * *

AN: I'm enjoying writing this! I'm proud of it. But I don't know how much longer these daily updates will continue. Not only is it summertime, I just got a job! Yay! And it's at a movie theater, so that means late hours. But I won't give up on this. I like it too much. I can only ask for time. Thanks for understanding. Dearest readers, you know the drill: reviews! They make me happy.


	3. Unswiped Credit Cards

Must I really write a disclaimer? The only thing I have in common with the wonderful Stephanie Meyer is a love and fascination with vampires. That's it; nothing more, nothing less. I own nothing but plots, and eventually my own characters. I assumed you knew, but I felt that it had a need to be said.

* * *

Chapter 3

In the next few weeks, nights were sleepless, followed by rough mornings. Carlisle told me that it was perfectly normal to be so sick. Apparently genetics had a lot to do with this. I vividly remember Renee complaining about the morning sickness she put up with, just to bring me into this world. I just thanking God that it was summertime, and that I didn't have to run out of my classes to throw up, although, I would be big as a house during the fall when college classes started up. College was still Plan B. I wanted desperately to be changed, to really be part of this family. But the pregnancy would extend the graduation deadline another 9 months. I tried to ignore Edward's pleasure in all of this.

"How big will I get?" I whined to Carlisle one afternoon. We were all sitting in the large living room. Most of them were reading, and a DVD played on the giant TV screen. I was preoccupied with poking at my stomach. It definitely had a certain roundness to it, although everyone claimed it was still flat.

"Genetics, dear," He replied, without even looking up from his book.

"Oh." I went back to rubbing and poking. I heard Edward chuckle. He was certainly happy that I was beginning to enjoy being pregnant. And I was enjoying it, up until I had to throw up, or couldn't sleep. I was sure that more, not so pleasant symptoms would arise. But right now I was content.

"I want to go somewhere." I perked up, with sudden energy.

"Where to, love?" He would've gone anywhere, I could tell.

"I don't know. I'm hungry. And I kind of want to go…shopping." I murmured the last word. I knew they would never, ever let me live it down, if I admitted the fact that I had a huge craving to go shopping. I was looking through a magazine earlier that morning, and I suddenly wanted to decorate a nursery. I think I was beginning to nest.

"What was that?" Alice piped up from her place on Jasper's lap.

"Nothing," I corrected, as I looked back to Edward. I wanted to go with him. I loved Alice to death. She was my best friend. But I wanted Edward to be there with me when I picked out a bedroom set for the baby.

"Go on, love. You'll just be stuck in the house, bored." He urged.

"But I wanted you to go with me." I pouted. He was quiet for a minute or two.

"Fine, I'll go." He gave in.

"Jasper, you can go too." Alice ordered. He smiled and nodded. "Oh this will be so much fun!" She clapped her little pixie hands together in excitement.

"You guys want to go?" Edward looked Carlisle and Esme, who were curled up together on a couch opposite to ours.

"I think we need to stay behind and hunt. But you guys go, and have fun." Esme answered for the both of them.

"Okay. Rose, Em?" Edward offered.

"I don't think so." Rosalie got off the couch, and walked into the kitchen.

"Have fun, man." Emmett got up to follow, and patted Edward on the shoulder. "She'll come around, Bellsy." Emmett's nicknames for me never ceased to make me smile.

"Well, come on. We better get going." Alice informed us.

* * *

The car ride to Seattle wasn't that long, at least not with Edward driving. He kept one hand on the steering wheel, and the other tangled in my comparatively pudgy fingers. Alice and Jasper sat in the back, whispering to each other. We arrived to the mall in Seattle in record time.

"Where should we begin?" Edward turned to face Alice, who knew every store by name and location.

"Well…how about _Mud Puddles_ first," Alice suggested a cute little baby boutique that specialized in raingear.

We stepped onto the escalator, and a queasy feeling hit me like a ton of bricks. It must have been the jolting of the escalator and the greasy concoctions in the Food Court. Jasper apparently noticed first.

He grabbed my hand, and it calmed me down. This morning sickness seemed as if it would never go away. I clapped my other hand over my mouth, and muttered a pardon as I sprinted off the escalator and into the nearest ladies room.

"I'll go after her." I heard Alice tell the boys. This was getting old. I couldn't enjoy a simple day out with my family. After washing my hands, rinsing out my mouth, and splashing cold water on my face, Alice and I walked back out to meet the boys.

They stood when they saw us coming. Edward slipped his arm around my waist.

"Are you feeling better? Do you want to go home?" He rattled off questions.

"No, I'm fine. It won't happen again. Now, where is that store Alice was talking about?" I lied through my teeth. I acted as if I had control over this these bouts of sickness. Alice's face lit up. I didn't want to stay in this mall one more moment, but I was trying to make Alice happy. She apparently got a kick out of this, and I wasn't about to spoil the other's fun.

We spent the next four hours in and out of baby boutiques, furniture stores, and maternity shops. We ended up at the descending escalator, empty handed. After the first six shops, we decided that it was too early to buy anything of gender determination, and I was still able to fit in my normal, size 2 clothes. Alice was disappointed that her credit card was left un-swiped. She tried to hide her pout, so I told her that we could still look around. Two stores later, I was exhausted, and it didn't go unnoticed by Edward and Jasper.

"I think we better call it a day." Edward suggested.

"Yeah, Edward's right." Jasper agreed, eagerly.

"But Bella didn't even get anything for the baby." Alice's bottom lip stuck out like a small child's.

"But we have over six months to go shopping, Alice. We can always come back." I was so ready to sit down in the car; I would have given my right arm to leave.

"Soon?" She looked up at me, and looked to Edward for approval.

"Soon," I confirmed.

"Promise?" She looked skeptical.

"Alice, come on now." Jasper scolded.

"Promise," I winked at my best friend.

Edward's hand and mine laced together in the car, and I leaned over to rest my head against the cold window. The pat-pat-patting of the light rain on the windshield made me doze off into a dreamless nap. I was left undisturbed for the duration of the car ride back to Forks, and I was grateful for the much needed rest from my shopping with Alice.

* * *

AN- It's 1:26 AM, and I'm feeling a lot like Bella: exhausted. I had started this chapter earlier today and I couldn't get it off my mind. Plus, I finished New Moon last night, and I'm suffering from Twilight withdrawal. My hands are sweaty, and my heart skips a beat every time I see the name Edward Cullen. Ha-ha. Enjoy, and review. Sorry that this chapter was so short. I'm kind of running out of ideas about this story, but like I said before, I can't get it off my mind.

I do know a few things for sure:

1. Not sure how, not sure when, but our beloved Rosalie will come around and accept the baby.

2. I will not make Bella have multiples, so please don't suggest it. It's nothing against multiple babies, they just kind of weird me out. Don't ask. It's complicated.

I don't want to give too much away, so I'm going to stop trying to spoil everything.

Polls:

1. Boy or Girl?

2. Names?

AN2- Polls are just to help me write, and come up with more ideas. I make the deciding vote in all of this. So, just because a name or a gender wins, I still have to approve. With all that said, your votes, opinions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Okay, I'm really done now. G'night


	4. Compromise

* * *

Chapter 4

A good night's sleep was welcomed for my fatigued body. It had been a few days since my shopping trip, and I had been feeling better. I haven't thrown up once, and I'm starting to regain some sort of a sleeping pattern. But I knew that these were only temporary luxuries; and new symptoms for me to complain about would arise soon. I was eager for the sun to begin the new day. This was the date of my first doctor's appointment. Edward's excitement exceeded my own; if that was possible.

"Are you ready?" He met me at the doorframe after I stepped out of the shower.

"Give it a rest, babe." I secured the towel just under my arm. "Us getting there earlier won't change the time of our appointment." I pointed out.

"Maybe I should call Carlisle and tell him to cancel his other appointments; that way he could see us earlier." Edward reached in his pocket for his cell phone, but I reached my hand out to stop it.

"Calm down, dear." I kissed his nose lightly, and he chuckled at me.

"I'm just so excited. I feel like a kid on Christmas morning." His eye twinkled.

I quickly dressed, and did my hair. Edward had me in the car before I could protest about breakfast. I started to say something about it, but he quickly pulled a granola bar out of his pocket; just what I wanted.

"Thanks." I took it from his hand.

He spun off in the drive, and we arrived at the hospital in all of twenty minutes. I signed in, and took a seat next to Edward. He propped one leg on top of the other, and started to shake his foot nervously. I just began looking through a_ Parenting Magazine, _when someone called my name.

I looked up to see a middle aged nurse standing next to the counter, where I signed in. Her voice was hoarse, and I came to the conclusion that she was a chain smoker. She smiled at me with yellow teeth, and ushered me back to take my measurements. I stepped onto the scales, as she fiddled with it to get an accurate reading.

"Hmm," She wrote something down on the clip board in her hand.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Oh, no dear, nothing to be worried about; I'll just let Dr. Cullen take a look at your numbers. Nothing to be alarmed about at all," She smiled at me; her lipstick cracked on the sides of her lips. She took my blood pressure, and all the other normal vital signs. Edward and I were placed in room with a small bed with stirrups, and an ultrasound machine next to it.

"Change into this," She handed me a cotton hospital gown. "I'll just go get Dr. Cullen; he should be right with you." She closed the door behind her.

"What do you think she meant by 'hmmm…'?" I looked at Edward, as I pulled my shirt off, and replaced it with the gown. I shimmied out of my jeans, and placed them next to my folded shirt.

"She said it was nothing. Don't be so worried; it's bad for the baby." He scolded. I nodded and sat upon the bed.

A soft knock on the door signified that Carlisle was ready to come in. He strode in and sat down on the small round chair with wheels.

After writing a few things on the file, he looked up to me. "You excited?" I nodded eagerly as a response.

"Good." He chuckled, and then his face got serious. "Bella, I'm going to have to uhm, exam you." I blushed, but what could I do? No other doctor was able to exam me, under these extraordinary conditions. I'd be committed if any other doctor heard me say that I was having a vampire's child. I mustered enough courage to place my feet in the stirrups.

"You can wait outside, if you want." I looked up at Edward who was now sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"I'll only go if you want me to, love." He stated, and I shook my head. I didn't want him to go; no matter how embarrassed I was.

"Okay, Bella, this is going to be uncomfortable; maybe a little cold. You ready," Carlisle was at the foot of the bed with an odd looking instrument. It was long and white, and it had a camera at the end. I nodded a response, and took Edward's hand. I was thankful that he only kept his eyes on mine. I winced when Carlisle began. I was shocked at how cold it was. I closed my eyes hoping it would be over soon. Carlisle maneuvered it around for a moment and turned the TV looking screen towards us.

"Here is the uterus," He pointed, and I opened my eyes.

"The placenta looks healthy." He noted. I saw his long graceful finger point to something on the screen again. I could barely make it out on the grey, blurry screen, but I certainly saw something.

"And here, Bella is your baby." I felt my eyebrows soften as I looked at Edward. He had a smile on his face that melted my heart. I then looked at Carlisle, who was smiling just a big. "My grandchild looks very healthy." I beamed at the thought that I was giving this wonderful man a grandchild that he apparently longed for. He removed the instrument from inside me, and I scooted up on the bed to sit a little straighter. My heart was swelling with pride. I just saw my baby, our baby; a whole new life that was going to depend on me for everything for the rest of its life; or at least the next eighteen years. I felt something dripping onto my gown, and I noticed that I was crying. I wiped the tears away, and cleared my throat.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, I'll step out, and let you get dressed, and I'll meet you in my office and we can talk a little more." I stood up, turned the screen off, and ghosted out of the room. Edward offered a hand to help me stand.

"I can do it." I mumbled stubbornly. He smiled and took away his hand. I swung my legs off of the bed, and reached for my clothes. He handed them to me, without me even seeing him move. "Thanks." I slipped on my underwear, and then my jeans. Luckily, I was allowed to keep my bra on, so I removed the gown without being shy. I handed the gown to him, and he folded it for me.

"Ready?" He asked as I smoothed my hair.

"Yeah," Edward opened the door for me, and we made our way down the hall. We came to a door with a prestigious wooden sign on the front. The sign announced that we had arrived at Carlisle's office.

"Come on in," Carlisle opened the door before either one of us could knock. "Have a seat."

I took a seat in the plush leather chair, and Edward sat next to me. I didn't exactly know why we were here; I'd already had my exam.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." Carlisle broke me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly.

"Well, it's important for me to tell you the dos and don'ts of pregnancy." He continued. "I'm going to give you some pre-natal vitamins that you should take once a day. And, as you know, you should abstain from drinking, smoking, and caffeine. But, in your case, I don't think that will be an issue. But I just had a chance to look at your numbers, and you are a little underweight. To be safe, I'd like you to start gaining a little more."

"Okay, is that all? I'm just underweight?" I must have looked relieved because the two men chuckled.

"Yes, that's all. Nothing to be alarmed about," Carlisle stood up. "Okay, you are free to go. I'll see you guys back at the house." He ushered me and Edward to the door. We signed out at the front desk and left to go home.

* * *

"How was the appointment?" Alice nearly tackled me when we reached the front door.

"Fine, Alice." Edward answered for me. He turned to help me with my coat. "Bella and Baby are doing perfectly fine." I nodded in confirmation.

"Great! Not that I was worried or anything," Alice mused. "So, should I start buying pink or blue?" She grinned up at, as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Alice, honey, you know it's much too soon." I didn't see Esme standing there, ready to hug me.

"I know, but I really can't wait any longer. I'm going to go crazy." Her little lips buzzed around the words.

"Calm down, if you aren't careful, you are going to ruin the surprise for the two of them." Jasper took hold of her tiny waist.

"I would never." Alice defended. "Unless, you want to know," Her eyes darted to me.

"No! I want it to be a surprise for her." Edward looked at me.

"I don't care. I'm a planner, and it is driving me insane not knowing what to colors to pick." I protested. I really did want to know.

"How about a compromise, you wait until you are four months, and we will let Carlisle tell us with the ultrasound." Edward suggested.

"I don't see any harm in that." I sighed.

"Good," He kissed my hair. "Now, let's get you something to eat. I know you must be starving."

"Not really, actually," And then Carlisle's words sank into me. The fact that it was unhealthy for my baby for me to be underweight was a gnawing thought in my head. I slumped off into the kitchen after Edward who already had my banana split made up. The comforting sight of him quickly overwrought the worried thoughts in my brain. I breathed a content filled sigh, and dug into my banana split.

* * *

AN- Ugh, this chapter sure did take me long enough. I don't really have a lot to say in this AN, other than, sorry it took so long. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this anymore, but I'm going to continue. It's just taking longer than I thought trying to get this plot laid out like the way it is in my head.


	5. Hell, Even a Werewolf

Chapter 5

"Bella," Edward's voice rang through my mind. "Wake up, honey."

My eyes sprang open, but it took me a moment to focus. "Hmm?" I managed a groan.

"You were having another nightmare. I decided to wake you. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" His eyes met my hazy gaze.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't even remember it." I whispered; my voice was hoarse with sleep.

"Oh, okay. Well go back to sleep, love." He pulled me back into his chest.

The truth was I remembered this nightmare vividly. I had it memorized by heart; I had been having it for the past few weeks.

It always began the same way: Me walking around the house, extremely pregnant. All the sudden, a terrible pain tore through me, and all of the sudden I had my baby.

"Edward! Where are you? I need you." I begged.

I looked for everyone, but they weren't there. I was all alone with the baby. I looked down to my newborn baby, but he didn't look normal. I looked in horror at my baby, who now had fangs.

Edward always woke me up by then, before I could finish the dream. He always questioned me about it, but I just told him I didn't remember. He seemed satisfied with that answer.

The next morning, he asked me again, like clockwork. "What was your dream about last night?"

I sighed, hoping he wouldn't press me anymore about it. When I my eyes me his, I could tell that he was genuinely curious. "It's nothing, really." I was tired, and not in the mood to talk about it.

"I didn't seem like 'nothing' last night, or the past few weeks. What's wrong, Bella?" He pulled me into his lap, and started playing with my hair.

"It's silly, childish even." I shook my head. But when I saw that he was going to make me tell him, I started again. "It's embarrassing. But it starts out with me, like, 8 months pregnant, and I can't find you. I can't find anyone in the house. And all the sudden something feels wrong, it hurts. I look down and I have my baby. But our baby doesn't look normal. And our baby has fangs." I mumbled the last line, even though I knew he heard me. A look of humor spread across his face, and he burst into laughter.

"It's not funny." I pouted.

"I'm sorry, love. You're right, it's not funny." He calmed his laughing, but his smile stayed.

"Are you done now?" I glared.

"Yes. Now, is that what has been keeping you upset these past couple of weeks?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't help it. It's all I worry about…" I was cut off by his laughter again.

"Are you seriously concerned that our baby will have fangs?" He said between laughs.

"No! Now stop it. I feel like I'm talking to Emmett. I'm worried that we won't know what our baby is. Will it be a human? Will it be a vampire?" I started to cry again, and this time I was sure it wasn't my crazy hormones.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry for laughing. I never realized that you were so worried." His eyes turned soft.

"Yeah, well, now you know." I said curtly.

"Bella, our baby will be just fine. Human, vampire, hell, even werewolf, it will be perfect." He played with my hair some more, now that I had moved down back into his lap.

"Werewolf, huh?" I teased.

"Even werewolf," He confirmed.

"Promise me I have nothing to worry about." I turned to look at his face, to make sure he wasn't just comforting me.

"Promise." He vowed. "Now, are you feeling better?" He placed his hand on my newly formed, barely visible baby bump.

"A little," I admitted.

"Good." He nodded his head. "Do you feel like going to the bookstore with Alice today? She's itching to get you out of the house."

I laughed. "Sure, I guess I'll go. There's nothing better to do around here." I shrugged.

"I'll go tell her…" Edward left the room, and I could hear Alice squeal with delight. Before I knew it, Edward was at my side. "You did mention that I was only up for the bookstore, right? She sounded like you told her that I agreed to a trip to Rodeo Drive." I smiled.

"Of course, dear; she just misses hanging out with you." He explained, as he kissed my nose. I grabbed a towel, and headed towards the bathroom for my shower of the day.

I was out in less than fifteen minutes, and threw my naturally wavy hair into a messy bun. I dressed in a t shirt and my favorite sweats. I stepped out of the bathroom, and rested my hands on my stomach. I bent over as I let out a deep breath. My normally baggy sweats were feeling a little tight.

"Are you okay?" Edward came over to me.

"Yeah, fine." I grumbled, still bent over, trying to stretch out the cotton a little more. "I'm just a little uncomfortable. Ughhh," I could see that my efforts were going to waste; the elastic was not going to stretch anymore.

"Do you still want to go? I can tell Alice you're not up to it; she'll understand." Edward started towards the door, but I grabbed his arm.

"No, I'll go. I want to go." I promised, and I went to follow him downstairs to meet Alice.

"Bella, I'm so happy you're letting me take you out, even if it is just to Port Angeles." She grinned meeting us in the living room, where the others were preoccupied with books, chess, or the TV. Her smile faded as she saw my ensemble. "Are you going to wear that?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Why? I know for a fact that you have clean clothes, so don't use that excuse." She told me.

"Ugh, Alice. I'm super bloated." I moaned, as I heard Emmett stifle a laugh from the couch. Of course he would laugh at my discomfort. "I can barely fit in these; please don't even make me think about trying on my jeans right now." I could see her little mind working before me. "I do not want to go shopping for new clothes!" I was exasperated.

"Fine, we'll just go to the bookstore." She huffed.

Emmett's laughter was booming, and I for one, could not find what was so funny. I was getting more and more annoyed by the second. "Would you just shut up, Emmett?!" I cried out.

His eyes grew wide as he turned to me. "What did I do?" His shocked expression was void of all guilt.

"You keep laughing at me." I explained to him as if he didn't know.

"Uhm, Bellsy, I was laughing at the TV." He pointed. Sure enough, a new episode of Spongebob was playing.

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry. I thought you were…" I began as I felt hot tears ooze down my cheeks.

"It's okay, honey. We know you're a little moody today. And I hate to tell you, but it doesn't get any better." I felt Esme's arm go around my shoulder, as Edward backed off. He was obviously frightened at my outburst. Esme smiled warmly at me. Apparently she remembers some of her experiences from her human life.

"I didn't mean to snap at him. And I don't even know why I'm crying right now. I'm sorry Jasper." I suddenly realized that he was in the room, probably suffering this roller coaster ride of emotions right along with me.

"It's not your fault." He smiled calmly from his spot next to Emmett.

"I know," Esme wiped my few tears with the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt.

"You'll be okay dear. Just go get yourself some breakfast, and Alice will take you to the bookstore, like you planned." Esme was doing a great job at comforting me.

I mumbled an 'okay'.

* * *

At the bookstore, I was caught up in all the parenting books. Alice was looking in the romance section, as usual. I was so captivated with _What to Expect When You're Expecting. _I had to get it, and bring it home to Edward. Alice came dancing back over to me with a rather thick book in her hands.

"What's this?" I asked skeptically.

"You're going to have to name this baby sooner or later, silly. Rather you like it or not." She chuckled a whimsical laugh. I smiled as I took the book from her. It must have listed every single name that every person has on the entire planet. There were names from all different origins, and meanings, being categorized by letter. I didn't even know where to begin.

We made our purchases and decided to head home. I bounded into Edward's arms as soon as he met us in the garage.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." He smiled down at me, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, me too," I was feeling better, still bloated, but better. I truly enjoyed spending time with my best friend.

"What books did you get?" He asked me as we walked back into the living room.

"Just a pregnancy book and one on baby names," I started flipping through the pages.

"Hmm, may I see?" He took the name book out of my hands.

"So, any ideas, yet," I asked after he looked through the book for a few minutes.

"I don't know. I never gave it much thought before." Edward set the book down.

"Yeah, me neither." I admitted meekly.

"So let's make a list," He suggested ", one for boys and another for girls."

"Why don't you just tell me the sex of the baby? That way we can come up with a name, without wasting our time coming up with other names." I so desperately wanted to know if my baby was a little boy or girl.

"But where's the fun in that, love?" He teased. "Like I said, let's just make a list."

"Fine," I picked up the book. "Are we even considering family names, or are we sticking with something original?"

"I think it will just come to us." He said smoothly.

"Hmm, boys' names first." I decided out loud. "God, this is so much harder than I thought it would be."

"It's not like we have to decide anything permanent today. We're just throwing out some ideas." Edward reminded me.

After looking at name after name, I came to the conclusion that I could not come up with any other name for a boy except for Edward. It was my favorite name in the entire world, for obvious reasons. The only problem is that I could not stand 'Juniors' I always thought that parents who named their babies after themselves seemed arrogant.

"I know!" I gasped at my own epiphany "Mason. It's a cute name, and it has sentimental value. I love it." I gushed.

"Perfect. Now come up with a name for a little girl." Edward crushed his lips against my temple as I continued to rack my brain for ideas.

"You don't want to help? I don't to be the only one to come up with names. You're a part of this too." I told him sternly.

"Ava's a pretty name." He said as though he'd had the name picked out all along.

"That's a beautiful name, Edward. I love it." I grinned like an idiot, and he returned the smile. I wondered where he came up with it. Mason was an obvious choice on my part. It didn't matter, really. I reveled in the names we chose. "But what about middle names," I asked. We were back at square one.

"Braxton?" His voice broke into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Mason Braxton." He confirmed.

"Hmmm, that has a nice ring to it." I approved.

"One, down; one to go," He said as I went back to thinking. After a few seconds of silence, I asked, "How ironic would it be if I named my daughter Grace?" I said it in an almost joking manner.

"That's perfect. Ava Grace." When Edward said it aloud, it clicked, that it was a beautiful name.

"So, have we named our baby yet?" I didn't hear Alice walk into the living room.

"Mason Braxton for a boy." I answered.

"And Ava Grace for a girl." Edward finished.

"Oh I love those names." Alice said quickly. I could tell she was biting her tongue as to not disclose the secret sex of my baby.

"They kind of came to us spur of the moment." I admitted.

"I know." Alice laughed. Of course she knew. She knew everything that was going on concerning this baby, and I was surprised that she even asked us what names we had come up with. "Although, I have to admit that I am a little disappointed that you didn't pick the name Alice, but I think I'll live." She teased with a twinkle in her eye.

"Good to know, Alice. I'm sure if it is a little girl, she'll have enough in common with you without you sharing a name." Edward laughed at his sister, and I mused with the thought that our baby had a name.

* * *

AN: There you have it. The names of the baby: Ava Grace, and Mason Braxton.

Mannnnn, I have been way busy. Excuses, excuses, right? I know. You're preaching to the choir.

I was absolutely determined to get this chapter out to you tonight. I could not take one more day going on with the thought that this chapter has been half finished for, what?, two weeks now.

Anyway, I must say that I am not happy with the way that this is turning out. Maybe I just have a severe case of writer's block. Happens to the best of us, right?

And to add salt to the wound, guess what seems to be the new plot of every Twilight fanfiction now. You got it: Bella gets pregnant. Yadda yadda yadda. And then, it almost makes it seem like I am plagerizing off of people, when I have had the same thing written for almost a week, but haven't gotten around to posting it yet. So in the end, amandasd10 ends up looking like the big dumb shit that steals clichéd Twilight ideas.

Whatever, I am done ranting, and I just want some reviews that give me some encouragement to keep this story going.

So now a new poll!

Is this good enough to keep going?!

Let me know!

-amandasd10


	6. Unnecessary Apologies

**I decided to skip ahead about two months, just so I can reveal the gender. You haven't missed anything. I was just tired dragging this out. Bella is four months pregnant.**

Chapter 6

"Wake up, dear; we're going to be late." Edward cooed into my ear one morning.

"What time is it?" I asked with my voice thick with sleep.

"9:13, our appointment is at 10:30." He reminded me.

I took a deep breath and swung my legs off the side of the bed. "Fine, I'll get ready." I shuffled into the bathroom, and started the shower.

I began getting ready after taking a twenty minutes shower. I decided to go the extra mile and blow dry my hair straight that day. I dressed in the only pair of pants of mine that still fit, which happened to be khaki, and a button up Polo shirt. I felt the need to dress nicely for such an occasion. It was the day I would find out if my baby was going to be named Mason or Ava. Excited was an understatement, but I kept my cool around Edward.

"Are you almost ready?" He came up behind me in the bathroom mirror and put his arms around my growing middle.

I spun around to look at him, and he embraced me. I felt a sharp pain radiate in my chest. I yelped in pain, and backed away from him. He looked at me with wide, concerned eyes.

"What did I do?" He accused himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm just _tender_." I mumbled out. My breasts had been growing not only in size, but sensitivity. Being pressed up against his marble chest had just been too rough.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. If I knew, I wouldn't have…" He began, once again, to apologize for something that was not his fault.

"I know, I know. But I shouldn't have pressed up against you so hard." I cut his unnecessary apology short.

"Well I'm sorry." He rubbed my arms, causing a small amount of friction. I shook him off, feeling sudden anger, not knowing the source.

"Will you stop apologizing, already? Geeze, do you have any idea how annoying that is?" I snapped. He looked at me, and I automatically regretted what I said. He knew I was irrational and hormonal. He was trying his best just to keep up. "Can we just go to the doctor's office now?" I wanted to forget it, and go back to being excited about my appointment.

"Sure, let's go." His mood seemed a little less than happy, and I knew I was the reason.

In the car, it was silent. I couldn't take it anymore. "Forgive me, Edward. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. But I don't forgive you," He looked over at me, taking his eyes off the road.

"But wh-why not?" I stuttered out.

"Because, love, you have nothing to be sorry about. I know that you are not fully in control of what you say. I'm sure that it won't the last time during this pregnancy that you lash out at me, or anyone else, for that matter." He smiled my favorite crooked grin, and it sent chills down my spine.

"I don't deserve you." I whispered in his ear, when I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Let's not start that one again, Bella." He laughed. "We're here." He shifted the car into park. I looked out of the windshield. I hadn't even noticed that we had pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"I'm starting to get nervous." I confessed.

"Why's that?" His brow's knitted together.

"Because last time we were here, they told me that I was underweight. And we're going to find out the sex." I glanced to my small four-months-pregnant belly, and placed my hand to it.

"Everything's going to be fine." He unbuckled his seatbelt, and leaned over to me. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when I see you do that?" It was his turn to whisper in my ear seductively. He placed a gentle kiss on my temple, as I blushed, and was out of the car in a flash. He opened my door, and helped me out of the car.

"C'mon. I want to see my baby." He intertwined his fingers with mine, and led me towards Carlisle's office.

The appointment went much like my first. My measurements were taken, and I was asked to change into a gown. Carlisle came into the room, with a smile on his face.

"Hey you two." Carlisle greeted us. We had just seen him that morning, so health questions and updates weren't necessary. "Are you ready to find out what you're having?" He asked, already knowing my answer.

"Oh yes." I nodded eagerly from my laying position on the bed. He walked over to us, and set up the ultrasound machine and lifted my gown. He squirted gel onto my stomach, and I shivered from the shock of cold.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you." He laughed.

"S'okay. I've gotten used to the cold." I smiled up at Edward when I said this, and he returned the smile. Carlisle turned to the screen as he moved the wand around on my belly. It took him a minute or two to make out the picture, and he turned to look at me.

"Everything looks like everything is going fine. My granddaughter looks very healthy." Carlisle and Edward grinned. It took me a second to comprehend that he just informed me that I was going to have a daughter. My eyes looked between the two men in front of me, and I felt my tears flush over the edges of my lids.

"Oh, baby. Why are you crying now? Aren't you happy?" Edward put an arm around my shoulder.

"That's exactly why I'm crying. I'm so happy." I sniffled. I looked at the screen to see for myself. There, on the fuzzy grey, black, and white screen, was my little Ava. I could clearly make out her still forming face, little hands with fingers, and her tiny nubs for feet. I reached out to run my fingers on the screen, as if I was touching her. Carlisle walked over to the small sink in the room, and wet a few paper towels, and walked back over to me.

"Here you go Bella." He handed me the napkins, and I absentmindedly took them, still staring at the screen.

"Bella," I heard my name, but I didn't respond. "Bella," I heard it a little louder this time, and I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh," I shook my head to clear it, and began to wipe my stomach clean of the gel.

"Are you ready to go home?" Edward asked, and took my hand to sit me up.

"Yeah, yeah," I was still dazed from the news. Edward helped me down.

"I'll see you two back home. Congratulations." Carlisle told us goodbye, as he ushered us out of the room.

We went back home, and there was a permanent grin on my face. We made our way back in to the house.

"So…" Alice greeted us.

"So what?" I asked playing dumb.

"So how's my niece or nephew doing?" Alice almost burst with excitement.

"As if you didn't already know, Alice, but, everyone else, she is doing just fine." I emphasized she, and everyone 'ohhh-ed' and 'ahhh-ed'. I was just brimming with pride. I could've sworn I saw Rosalie's face soften when I revealed the news.

Edward came over and wrapped his arm around my waist, and nuzzled my neck. I stifled a yawn, and suddenly I was exhausted.

"Are you tired, dear? Esme asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am" I admitted.

"Well, why don't go take a nap. You've had a lot to take in today." Edward suggested, and I graciously accepted. I walked up the long flight of stairs, and stripped my feet of my shoes and socks, and spread out on the king sized bed. I felt the warmth of a fleece blanket cover my body, and Edward's marble body mold to mine. I placed my hand comfortingly on my belly where my Ava slept, and quickly fell into sleep myself.

* * *

**AN- I have chapter seven halfway done, so it shouldn't take me long to finish.**

**It's a little girl! Yay! Big surprise, huh? Haaaa, I've already decided, and have ideas for a sequel. Should I write a sequel? Eh, I know I'll finish this one first, for sure. And I still need to finish my OTH story "How to Deal". I've started a Covenant sister fic. Plus, I work almost full time now, and school is starting in less than three weeks, in which I am taking three AP classes.**

**I have no time!**

**-amandasd10**


	7. my apologies

Dearest Beloved and Devoted Readers,

I want to take this time and apologize for my lack of updating. I could sit here all night, and bore you with my lame excuses for not taking my time to provide updates. Everything from my computer breaking down, to my being grounded from said computer. Work, school, friends, family, holidays, etc. have all but consumed my life. But when it comes down to it, it is sheer laziness.

I am embarrassed to have even started these stories if I wasn't going to finish them. I am ashamed in my lack of writing, my lack of focus, and most of all, my lack of dedication. All of these deficiencies are what make me wish I did not even start this in the first place.

I assure you that I will start taking, and making time to refocus my priorities and continue my stories. If I must remind you, these stories are near and dear to my heart and I take much pride in every word I post here on , although my past actions would like to suggest otherwise.

Again, Reader, I apologize. You and your opinion are very important to me. I am hard at work, as you read, updating this, as well as my other stories. Thank you for taking your time and energy to read my work. It means a lot to me, probably more than you will ever know.

Consider this my New Year's resolution. I will try my hardest to please you as a reader.

If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or rebuttal, feel free to drop me a PM, a review, or email me thru my address on my profile. I believe my MySpace URL is on there, as well, if that is easier for you. I enjoy and look forward to your feedback.

Thank you for your time,  
amandasd10


End file.
